


His Son

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #Father/son(relationship) #cute #Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: John Laurens recently married Martha Manning, unable to have children they adopted a boy. A boy by the name Alexander Hamilton who's seven years old. He's a hurricane and Laurens immediately adores the boy and showers him with love and gifts until one day he's taken away from him.





	His Son

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> Edit: Hello, I just wanted to say thanks to the person who notified Ao3 about how I tagged the wrong fandom <3 I'm still fairly new to Ao3 so I didn't know the difference but now that I do I'll make sure to label it as Hamilton-Miranda as suggested by Ao3. I definitely did not mean to offend anybody by this but please notify me if I made a mistake like this again. Anyways go on with the story!

"Alex?" Laurens shuffles into the room, his bag dropping to the floor with a _thump_. Silence. The house seems eerily big without the energetic boy racing around. "Alexander?"

"John?" The 7-year-old pops his head out from the side, his eyebrows were pinched together and his lips were being pulled by his teeth. "John!" He runs to the man and hugs his legs tightly. 

"Hey, buddy where did you go?" Laurens crouches down to Alexander's height. The boy clambors onto his lap and Laurens surprised, fumbles to hold him. Laurens recently adopted the little boy, he was a little hurricane and has yet opened up to Laurens. Martha--Laurens wife was no where to be seen. "Where's mom?" Laurens frowns and tries to make Alexander repeat the word.

Alexander only deflects it. " _Martha,"_ he stretches the word so Laurens will take a hint that he didn't want her as a mother. "...She uh," he hesitates and drums his little fingers over his mouth.

"Alexander?"

"There was a man," he whispers and cups Laurens face. "And--and they both came in banging on stuff, I hid in the closet," he points upstairs. "She was a--she was making weird noises and the man was touching her lips with his," Alexander continues.

"She said she didn't want to do it here because she didn't want you to know so she took him outside," Alexander stops and bursts into tears when he notices Laurens angered eyes. Laurens immediately softens and rubs his hand down the boy's back.

"Hey, hey it's alright. You did nothing wrong, she did okay? She did for not taking care of you and for cheating on me," Laurens says reassuringly. "I'm going to call Lafayette and Hercules, okay?" Alexander nods and sticks to curling onto his chest.

 _"Alexander!"_ Lafayette squeals when he barges into Laurens house after a hour that he received the call. Alexander looks up and runs to the frenchman, excited. Lafayette scoops the boy up and starts speaking in rapid French. That was years ago, Laurens thinks tiredly as he stares at his drink. Something came up and Alexander was ripped away from him, he was screaming and crying for the curly haired man but they took him away.

"John?" Hercules says quietly and places a hand on his friends shoulder. Laurens divorced his wife soon after and now it's the 10th year anniversary that Alexander was taken away. He would have been 17 now, Laurens thinks sadly. 

"Hercules, leave him alone," Lafayette says as he slumps against the table in defeat. The waiter comes to their table, and without looking up he orders a shot. 

"And what may I get you?" The teen asks the other two.

"I'll take a shot of Sam Adams," Laurens says and looks up to see the teen. He was dressed in a black button up with slacks, his red locks tied to a bun with striking blue-violet eyes. His heart stops and trips over itself in disbelief. "Do I--do I know you?" 

"I'm not sure," the teen continues dryly. "My name's Alexander Hamilton, what can I do for you?" Alexander flicks to the side to ask Hercules. 

"Alexander!" Lafayette shots and clambors off his chair in a hurry. Alexander looks up at the tall frenchman and shouts loudly when he's trapped in a hug.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" A man shouts from the side as he stands up to help the horrified teen.

"You could have done that without giving me a heart attack," Alexander murmurs as he rubs his eyes. They were in the back, the three men staring at Alexander in shock at how much he grew. Alexander, now understanding crosses his arms. "I know you haven't seen me in years but--"

Laurens cuts him off by hugging him, despite getting older he was still small, he thinks as he holds the boy tighter. "God, Alexander you don't know how much I missed you," he whispers hoarsely. His son.

"I, uh I missed you too," Alexander says, blinking through tears. "I missed you too," he repeats and sticks to curling into the man's chest. "A lot of things happened since I was taken away," he continues, "a lot of bad things."

"Bad things?" Hercules asks.

"I'll tell you guys later. But, what happened with that cheater, Martha?" Alexander asks.

"She's gone. But, that's okay because I got my boy back," Laurens says and holds him tighter.


End file.
